Azules y tristes
by Yehoshuaagnusxochimej28
Summary: UA: Él representa un misterio para ella; ha quedado intrigada. Lo único que busca es transmitirle un poco de felicidad a ese par de ojos tristes.


**Declaimer: Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Toei Animation y Akiyoshi Hongo. Esta historia fue realizada sin fines de lucro.**

**Esta historia está basada en la canción _El muchacho de los ojos tristes_; interpretada por Jeanette y fue compuesta por Manuel Alejandro y Ana Magdalena. (En lo particular, el inicio e interludio instrumental, me supongo que es teclado, es sensacional, me fascina).**

* * *

**Azules y tristes**

Me encanta leer. La lectura es capaz de llevarte a mundos maravillosos, apreciar nuevas ideas, nuevos puntos de vista y estimula la mente. Se le puede resumir con una sola palabra: fascinante. Mi atracción sobre la lectura se debe a que me he topado con frases que me han hecho reflexionar sobre cosas tan sencillas de la vida que muchas veces no se aprecian por vivir en un mundo tan acelerado. Tan deprisa vivimos que el tiempo se nos va sin darnos cuenta, tan fugaz como una estrella en el cielo.

A veces, parece que la suerte, el destino, o Dios, te pone en el camino algunas frases que parecen sintetizar una situación en particular. Hace poco, leí un proverbio árabe que decía: "Quien no comprende una mirada tampoco comprenderá una larga explicación". Y es precisamente lo que buscó, una explicación a tan afligida mirada.

Lo espero con ansias, no puedo negarlo. Mi familia y amigos me han externado su preocupación con respecto a la actitud que he tomado hacia mi nuevo vecino. No los culpo ni por un segundo. Si yo viera a otra persona hacer lo que estoy haciendo, también me preocuparía. No es para nada normal sentarse a las dos de la madrugada en una de las bancas de una plaza sólo para verlo un instante.

Vivo en un edificio de departamentos. Cerca de ahí hay una pequeña plaza con bancas y árboles, ideal para tener un momento de meditación y de paz. Es mi lugar preferido para leer. Un día, hace unas semanas atrás, estaba leyendo en ese mismo sitio; cuando, de repente, apareció un joven a quien nunca había visto. Era alto, atlético, caucásico y rubio. Iba vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla, azul, y con una simple playera blanca. Algo destapado, considerando el leve frio que hacía.

Pero lo que más me llamó la atención fueron sus ojos. Eran azules, de un azul tan precioso como el cielo. Sin embargo, había algo raro en ellos, algo que los opacaba. No tenían luz, despedían una profunda tristeza, no veía ninguna clase de pensamiento que trajera alegría a su mundo, y ni una sonrisa adornaba las delicadas facciones de su bello rostro. Parecía un muerto en vida.

Se detuvo a unos pasos de mí, me miró y pude sentir su pena; pude tocarla, percibirla, tomarla, abrazarla, danzar con ella, escucharla, y me dieron unas inmensas ganas de hablarle, reconfortarle, apoyarle. La ternura invadió a mi corazón y a mi alma, y todo eso se convirtió en cariño. No supe cómo, no sabría explicarlo.

Se retiró a su departamento y decidí hacer lo mismo. Su imagen se quedó grabada todo el día. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas, volver a encontrármelo a solas y es una total locura; ni si quiera sé cómo se llama, cuáles son sus aspiraciones, sus gustos; nada.

Esa noche tuve el sueño más extraño, estaba en una cama, con él a mi lado. Su torso estaba desnudo, yo tenía la cabeza recostada en su pecho y me perdía en el azul profundo de sus ojos. Veía un ambiente tranquilo, lleno de paz. Las horas eran algo tan relativo que podrían confundirse con segundos, o siglos. Desperté asombrada por soñar con una persona a la que acababa de ver unas horas atrás y el día siguió con esa misma dinámica, con mi mente trayéndome a colación la imagen de ese rubio misterioso.

Lo volví a ver al día siguiente y los días posteriores. Siempre era lo mismo; yo leía, él llegaba, nos mirábamos y sus ojos expresaban su tristeza. Él ponía la vista en otro lugar, se retiraba y yo reanudaba mi lectura. Pero debido a la constante presencia del rubio en mis pensamientos, no podía concentrarme en mi tarea y terminaba yéndome a mi casa.

A la primera persona que le conté lo que me pasaba fue a Miyako, mi amiga de la universidad. Llegó de improviso cuando esperaba el encuentro diario con el rubio. Se sentó conmigo en la misma banca y fue cuando lo vimos aparecer. Su reacción fue la misma que hace cuando ve a un joven apuesto.

—Oye, ¿quién es ese joven tan guapo?

—Lo ignoro.

—Pues no está nada mal. Uno de los chicos más apuestos que he visto en mi vida.

—Siempre dices eso.

—Esta vez es verdad. Parece modelo internacional.

Dejamos esa charla para después y nos dispusimos a ponernos de acuerdo con respecto a la clase que debíamos de impartir en el transcurso de la semana. Fue cuando le conté mi obsesión por ese muchacho. De que todos los días esperaba, más o menos a esa misma hora, a que él apareciera para poder verlo por tan sólo un segundo. Me dijo que estaba loca, aunque luego lo meditó y lo justificó diciendo que "esa clase de chicos no se ven todos los días".

Las cosas siguieron tranquilas e iguales el resto de la semana. Después pude notar que el rubio hacía un paseo nocturno cada día, por lo que me decidí hacer lo mismo para topármelo nuevamente. Lo esperaba sentada en la misma banca, luego que él llegaba me disponía a regresar y cuando nos encontrábamos nuestras miradas se volvían a cruzar, nuestros ojos danzaban y charlaban en silencio; los sentimientos salían a flote, no así sus razones.

Seguí con esa dinámica las siguientes semanas. En ese tiempo descubrí que vivía solo, nunca estaba acompañado y decidí seguirlo hasta la entrada a su departamento, dos pisos abajo del mío. Unos días después, vi a otro joven rubio, muy parecido a él pero un poco mayor, que entraba en ese departamento cargado con una surtida despensa y se quedaba un buen rato ahí dentro. Deduzco que es su hermano mayor, aunque tampoco me atrevería a asegurarlo. Un pariente, ¿tal vez? Y una pregunta que se me vino a la mente fue: entonces, ¿cuál es la razón por la que está en ese estado?

A partir de ahí fue cuando Miyako se empezó a preocupar enserio. Todas las noches esperaba abordarlo y entrelazar mi mirada con la suya. Su desesperación aumentaba porque me decía: "siquiera entablarás alguna conversación con él diría que hay interés de tu parte, pero no lo haces". Pero es que al tenerlo cerca me quedo embelesada y no atino a decir palabra alguna.

Miyako decidió decirle a mi hermano, lo que me trajo una visita inesperada e indeseada. Cómo seguí con mí, ya autoimpuesta, rutina, Miyako habló con mis padres y la consecuencia fue una llamada telefónica con su respectivo sermón; pero hasta ahí.

Llegué a desarrollar algunas teorías sobre el inquilino de mis pensamientos. La primera, puede ser que tenga una mala relación con su familia. La segunda, que ha sufrido una terrible decepción amorosa. La última, un poco fantasiosa, es que es un artista que está buscando vivir distintas emociones para poder expresarlas en su obra. A veces, he llegado a pensar que tiene el corazón de un poeta que busca, con desesperación, la musa que lo ilumine.

Regresando a mi situación actual, he estado preocupada porque hace dos noche que el rubio no sale de paseo a ninguna hora del día y hace una semana que no lo veo. Una excursión escolar hizo que me ausentara unos días. Sé que aún vive en el departamento, por lo que he escuchado de los vecinos, entonces la situación me tiene muy intrigada.

En este corto tiempo, lo he extrañado como nunca imagine extrañar a alguien; mi asombro es mayor cuando recuerdo que a quien añoro es un completo extraño. A veces, he tenido la fantasía de que él necesite de mi presencia tanto como yo la de él. He comparado la necesidad de verle, con la que tengo de recibir los rayos del sol. Imagino que me necesita como el aire que respira.

Por eso estoy aquí, sentada, esperando a ver si hoy se digna a aparecer. Pero la duda empieza a crecer y mi animo a decaer. Cuando me preparo para retirarme y sufrir otra noche decepcionante, es cuando lo puedo ver. Está enfrente, parado a unos 15 pasos de distancia, nuestras miradas se vuelven a cruzar. Pero esta vez observo algo completamente distinto y nuevo: sorpresa.

Como en las anteriores veces, me quedo estática al mirarlo después de, lo que me pareció a mí, un siglo. Sin embargo, la rutina se rompe cuando, de repente, se acerca hacia mí y me quedo pasmada.

—Hace mucho que no te veo —me dice. Su voz es grave, profunda, sexy.

Me sonrojo sin querer. —Lo que pasa es que me ausente unos días por un viaje escolar.

—¿Te divertiste? —me pregunta y me cuesta creer que esté entablando una conversación con él.

—Más o menos —respondo y me fijo en sus ojos. Veo una pequeña luz y me emociona pensar que soy la causante de ello.

—¿Te molesto si me siento contigo?

Le sonrío y contesto: —En lo absoluto.

Se sienta a mi lado y nos dedicamos a ver la luz de la hermosa luna llena que nos alumbra el día de hoy.

—Está muy hermosa la luna el día de hoy, ¿vedad?

—Sí —le respondo y retiro mi vista de la luna y volteo a verlo. No sé en qué momento empezó a verme. Nuestras miradas se volvieron a entrecruzar. Ahora nuestras miradas se mantienen, se mueven juntas, vuelven a bailar.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunta.

—Hikari, ¿y tú?

—Takeru.

Una sonrisa surca sobre nuestros rostros. Estoy segura de que este es el presagio de un buen inicio. No sé cuánto tiempo me llevará encontrar respuestas a mis dudas, pero tengo esperanza de que realizare mi cometido. Sé que no me confiara todo a la primera, pero esperare paciente, estoy convencida de que Takeru es una buena persona. Ya lo dijo Shakespeare: "Las palabras están llenas de falsedad o de arte; la mirada es el lenguaje del corazón".

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que haya sido de su agrado.**


End file.
